1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a magnetic head and a magnetic recording/reproducing circuit and which uses a film having a magnetic recording portion.
2. Related Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332 discloses a magnetic recording portion in a film which is used to record and reproduce the film information and the photographing information of a camera. Also, a camera has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 55-22799 in which the film information is magnetically recorded onto a member moving integrally with a film, and the information is read while feeding the film.
However, the density of a magnetic layer on the magnetic recording portion of the film is different depending on the type of the film.
Particularly, as to the difference between a negative film and a reversal film, the reversal film is required to have more transparency and thus a much lower density of the magnetic layer than in the negative film.
Thereby, there is a drawback that when a reproducing apparatus for the magnetic recording data has set a data recognition level corresponding to the reproduction of the negative film, an information reading error may occur because the reproduction level of the magnetic information is lower for the reversal film.
Also, if the reproduction is made at a high gain fixed in order to cope with the reversal film, there is a possibility that the reproducing signal of the negative film having a high reproduction level may be saturated so that the recognition is differently made from the recorded data.